Known fire alarm monitoring and reporting systems typically utilize proprietary and/or customized techniques, formatting and encoding for the distribution of audio communications throughout a wide area alarm and/or monitoring network. This proprietary and customized formatting of information may further complicate integrating technologies and components of different fire monitoring and reporting systems which may occur during, for example, system maintenance cycles, system upgrades or simply when two or more systems are to being combined or organized into a single integrated system. Moreover, some known systems simply do not include the desirable functionality. For example, some known systems or integrated cluster of systems make lack the functionality or interoperability necessary to implement global or system-wide paging or communication.